Jesutā No Kōto (spirit)
Jesutā No Kōto (ジェスターのコート, Jester's Court), incorrectly referred to as Jinkō Kuriētā by several individuals, is the manifested Zanpakutō spirit of Dōkeshi Fujiwara that is typically seen during the usage of Jinzen or when Jinkō materializes itself on its own through sheer willpower. Appearance The spirit of Jesutā No Kōto is that of a tall and lanky man whose arms and face is usually with white make-up and red make-up around his eyes and mouth. He has somewhat blonde hair that is typically tied back into a tight ponytail which is accented by two large white feathers. Jesutā No Kōto dresses as a strange court jester, the outfit mostly being composed of a mismatch of red and yellow fabrics which included a multitude of stripes and polka dots. Around his neck, a red and white striped ruffle covers it and he wears an ornate red cloak that is known to have a detailed yellow and red inner lining. Due to his spirit's appearance, Dōkeshi often refers to Jesutā No Kōto as "Crazed Jester" (狂ったジェスター, Kurutta Jesutā as a result. When manifested and seen by his peers, the spirit had also been called the "Strange Clown" (奇妙な男, Kimyōna Otoko). When his appearance and personality is coupled together, the Zanpakutō spirit is seen as Dark and Eccentric Clown, the insanity of his being fairly obvious. During Bankai form, Jesutā No Kōto resembles a composed royale court jester. His hair is covered by a red hood, only showing piercing yellow eyes and is dressed in a long red cloak along with an armored body. A gold medallion with a red ruby embedded in the center completes his entire outfit. Interestingly enough, its easy to point out that the Zanpakutō's Bankai form bears a huge similarity to its wielder's Bankai form albeit with a few differences in design. When Jesutā No Kōto's world is entered, large floating circus will be found surrounded by spirals of swirling fabric, a reference to his overall theme. Personality Jesutā No Kōto is portrayed as a defiant, maniacal, sadistic, deceitful, and cruel Zanpakutō spirit, similar to his master's true personality, Dōkeshi Fujiwara. He is clearly insane, having a disregard for life altogether is known to have enjoy and relish in the pain and death of others, implying that Jesutā has no shred of humanity within himself and is merely a sentient beast. He is known to have a dark humour and is relatively known to crack disturbing jokes at random intervals, possibly referring to the current situations at hand. Virtually possessing an outstanding hatred for the world and everyone in it, except for his master, he believes that everything in the world is meaningless and worthless. He has no concept of morals and love and will often scoff at the mere mention of it. It is particularly strange to note that Zanpakutōs are the embodiment and reflection of their wielder's true self and soul, meaning that even though Dōkeshi is outwardly a calm and composed individual who only talked when spoken to or had something to say, he hides his true sinister persona from everyone else much to everyones surprise. With their drastic similarities, the two often get along, with Dōkeshi obviously being the dominant one of the pair. In Bankai, Jesutā No Kōto seems to portray a calm and composed collectiveness, the complete opposite of his old form and master's fake personality. He becomes far more aggressive and tactical when in someones' midst and speaks in a regal manner, a reference to his form's name. However, he is still prone to his maniacal outbursts and often shows sadistic tendencies during combat. But most of the time, he prefers to keep silent. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Jesutā No Kōto has constantly stated that his spiritual power is one of the greatest out of all of the Zanpakutō spirits, taking pride at that fact. It is apparent that he does have a considerable amount of spiritual energy as evidenced by his very presence, which is said to be quite overwhelming even by Captain-level standards. As a result, Jesutā No Kōto has proven himself to be a capable combatant in many categories as he will never tire and run out of energy, basically defeating his opponent based on sheer stamina and endurance. Master Swordsmanship Specialist :Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or Killing Several with One Sword Sweep): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. His allows him to kill multiple opponents at once. :Number Five: Fāsutokatto (ファーストカット, Fast Cut): A technique learned during Jinzen, it allows Jesutā No Kōto to enter a state of deep concentration, allowing them to slash opponents swiftly, without them realizing it until it is too late. Onlookers who observe this technique firsthand report that the user seems to stand still but the end result often leads them surprised. Jesutā No Kōto moves in the blink of an eye and faster than anyone can trace, making it look like that he stood there the entire time even though he had stricken his opponent(s) before him. Enhanced Speed: When manifested or interacted with during Jinzen, Jesutā No Kōto has shown himself to be quite fast, moving at tremendous speeds to outmaneuver various and powerful strikes from his attackers as well as appear at their sides without any such thing of indication. He can move at such a rate that the spirit chooses to casually jog or skip towards his target. However when that happens, he would already have appeared at his opponent's side, leaving a brief afterimage and taunting their reaction speeds. Jesutā No Kōto can appear undetected and is capable of effortlessly dodging attacks, seemingly performing an awkward movement such as twirls and jumps much to the latter's annoyance. Keen Intellect: Although rarely encountered, unless he wanted to choose so, Zanpakutō Quotes *(General Saying) "I'm a god! I'm all-powerful! Uwee-hee-hee..." *(To Dōkeshi Fujiwara) "Hee, hee! Nothing can beat the music of hundreds of voices screaming in unison!" *(During Bankai Form) "Read my lips - mercy is for wimps! There's a reason "oppose" rhymes with "dispose"...If they get in your way, kill them!" Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit